Change
by kaleido
Summary: Dearka really had no goal in life. He did everything bad: Drink, smoke, everything. Until a new girl comes into his highschool, changing his life. DearkaxMiriallia


Okay. I don't own Gundam Seed. But one day I will create my own anime. Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One – Cigarettes**

The boy leaned against the wall. The shadows seemed to engulf his body. He pulled the cigarette up to his lips, inhaling and then exhaling the smoke. He let out a sigh before looking up at the full moon, that casted shadows being made by the light.

The moon's light showed his facial features. His light-blonde hair was combed back, except for a few locks of hair that were on his forehead. His skin was a dark tanned colored. His dark amethyst colored eyes were filled with emotions: hate, sorrow, and tiredness.

His black, men's tank top was stretched out and torn. Over that was a dark blue jean jacket, that was frayed from being so old. His blue jeans were somewhat baggy with many tares in them and his black, combat boots were worn out.

The boy threw the cancer stick to the ground and smeared it's remaining ashes by his boot heel. His breath was so shaky from it being so cold out. As he turned to walk off a pair of car lights shinned on his body. The boy froze immediatly and turned to face the lights. He had to cover his face to not be blinded by the lights.

A police car had drove up and stopped a couple feet from the kid. From the vehicle and officer stepped out. The boy couldn't see the men's features but could tell that he was extremely overweight.

"You know you're on private property, right?" the man asked the boy. By the tone of the voice he could tell that the officer was in his middle ages. "Now you need to come with me. I'll take you down to the sheriff's office and file a report on you. And don't you dare run. I don't want any trouble." The boy glared at the officer. The officer was obvious out of shape, making it extremely easy for the boy if he had to run. The boy began to walk back.

"What's your name kid? Come on, lets go." The officer yelled, getting impatient. The boy smirked and looked behind him before looking at the officer again.

"I am Dearka, and I'm not going with you. I can walk home like a big boy." He said mockingly. He saluted the officer with two fingers. "Thanks anyway. See ya!" he hollered before running down the alley, already to fair for the officer to catch up.

A women sat down in her kitchen. She was rather small and in her mid 40's. Her grayish-blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun with strands of hair sticking out. Her dark colored skin was beginning to wrinkle around the eyes and mouth. Her dark brown eyes showed exaution.

She let out a sigh and looked out the window. She couldn't see much except the moon and a couple of stars. The lady looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. Since she didn't have her glasses with her it took her a while to be able to read the clock.

………..12:45 a.m……………..

The lady stood up and dusted off the apron that was covered with flour from baking. She then hung her apron up on a small rack, leaving her in a plain grey dress. She had been waiting for her son to return home but he hadn't come back yet. And she was beginning to worry.

"Where are you, Dearka?" She asked in a soft voice. As if on cue the door opened to the hous. Dearka walked in, anger plastered on his face. His mom walked up to him, relieved that he was safe.

"Dearka! Where have you been? I was worr-"

"Shut up! All I did was go out for a little while!" Dearka hollered back at his mother before she could even finish her sentence. Before she coul say another word Dearka ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. His mom cringed as the door slammed.

She sighed and sat down on the living room couch and pulled out a picture, hidden in a drawer next to the couch.. She looked at the man, standing next to her in the picture with Dearka as a kid laughing in front of them. Seeing Dearka's innocent face and her husband there, laughing along, made her want to cry. The man looked a lot like Dearka, only much older. Dearka did take after his dad, even the same smile. But now she didn't know what happened to her once innocent kid.

"Oh Van, what am I supposed to do without you? Why did you have to go? He relied on you." She said softly to the man in the picture. A single tear drop fell down her face.

Okay, The next chapter will be up in about 3 or 4 days. Thank You for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it.

-Kaleido


End file.
